A memristor is a device characterized by a non-volatile electrical resistance that is adjustable over a range. The present electrical resistance value of a memristor can be sensed with little or no change once it has been established. Various devices can be constructed using memristors and arrays thereof.
However, known memristor construction techniques sometimes yield undesirable stoichiometric ratios, exhibit unintended oxidation, reduction or other chemical species contamination, suffer damage caused by etching or other fabrication processes, and so on. Additionally, portions of a memristor device are sometimes misaligned as a result of known fabrication processes. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.